As the size of data increases the market is demanding new ways to reduce data size while also securing it. Various methods of compression save companies money by reducing the amount of data stored. This can reduce the costs of hardware purchases and maintenance to maintain this data. However, as data needs expand, companies require access to more data centers or must upgrade the thousands of machines they currently own. On top of rising costs for data storage, companies are plagued with the constant worry of an unauthorized third party illegally gaining access to their secure computer networks which can cost time, resources, customers and ultimately profits.